Urbs in Horto
by PaigeTurner00
Summary: Chicago 1918, before Edward was a vampire.


**Urbs in Horto**

**-Intro-

* * *

**

Chicago, or more uncommonly known as _Urbs in Horto_, is the place I call my home from the minute I was born in March 1901. Living in Uptown, Chicago during World War 1 was a tough time to be a teenager, even if you weren't called that back then. The fact that I had to wear god awful, long dresses or skirts, and that I wasn't married yet and I was seventeen didn't help life at the time.

Three years above the regular age that everyone else gets married at and your "old". Just the other month or so my best friend, Susana, married our friend Thomas! (She's not called "old" now, she's a "wife".) We grew up with Thomas and now she was married to the boy. Or would it be man?

It wasn't my fault though, my mama needed help; I being the eldest and daddy being off in the war. I was working evenings at a local diner as a maid just to help pay the bills with my mother. She worked over at the seamstresses' most days leaving me to watch little Mary and Douglas.

"Audrey!" My mother yelled for me.

"Yes, Mama?" I said running into the kitchen.

"Don't run in the house," She chided first. "Can you hurry down to the Bob's and pick up some eggs and poultry?"

"Yes, Mama," I answered, taking the money from her hand.

"Dust yourself off before you head out!"

Before I even rounded the corner down the I dusted off the skirt of the dress. I grimaced when the dust went straight up my nose.

"God bless you honey," My mother said when I sneezed. She had been behind me with a basket of clothes that was to be taken out to be washed in the back yard.

"Thank you."

"Ah ah ah!" She called again.

I blew out a hot breath off air and went to stand in front of her.

"Your hair is sticking out and I believe your ties are loosening in your dress. How are your shoe buttons?"

"Fine," I said a little curtly. My mother always liked me looking nice. (Remember I was supposed to have been married by now).

My mother's fingers flew around my hair fixing the black strands that ha gone astray. Next she made me turn so she could examine my day dress.

Yes we had money; we were stable at least. If my mother and I hadn't both of had jobs there would be no money but that would all change when my father came home.

"Now you're even more beautiful," My mother sighed. "One day we should find you more blue dresses to bring out your pretty blue eyes."

_One day _meaning when my father came home.

"Maybe I'll see one in the shops," I told her smiling. That was my goal; always keep her smiling and not thinking about the war or the deadly flu people were rumoring about down south of here.

"Off with you then!" She smiled.

Not running the whole way, I was soon into town heading to Bob's. Hopefully he still had eggs and poultry…or what else would I get if he didn't? Vegetables, bread and fruits would be good also but Mama wanted eggs and poultry. Please let Bob have some-

"Oof!"

I had run straight into a man's chest.

_Blast me and how I am always thinking! _I cursed myself over and over again.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly ducking out of his way.

"It's all right pretty lady," Said a familiar voice.

I looked up not to see Thomas but a handsome man. My eyebrows furrowed before I stared back down to the ground.

"Behind him," Thomas said laughing.

"Hello Thomas," I said leaning to the side of the man between us.

Thomas smiled back. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine," I said back nervously. The man I bumped into was still standing there. I did not know if he was staring at me for I was far to afraid to stare at him.

"Good, good."

"Oh! Sorry, how are you and Susana?"

"She didn't tell you yet?" Thomas laughed. "We think she's already pregnant."

"Oh my! That's amazing, congratulations!" I pulled him into a warm, friendly hug. "You will give her my best and that we need to catch up. Ever since she's married you she's been far too busy for me!"

The man I ran into coughed.

Thomas laughed his hearty laugh again. "Where are my matters? Audrey, this boy right here that you almost ran over is my cousin, Edward Cullen."

Out of politeness I had to look him in the eye.

"Nice to meet you…Miss…" He started shyly.

But I wasn't paying attention to him, I was far to distracted. Edward's green eyes were bright and vibrant; they really just captured you, and oh how easily some one could get lost…

"Burns," I finally answered.

_Audrey, pull yourself together now! It's rude to stare at a man's gorgeous eyes. Stop looking you fool!_

"Well, Audrey, we have to run." Thomas asked.

"Bye!" I squeaked. I coughed it off, "I mean, see you two later some time then."

Thomas waved.

"Goodbye," Edward said shyly before leaving.

"I hope you enjoy it here, Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you."

I nodded my head; my mouth did not seem to work at the moment. Once they had walked down the walkway a bit I spun on my heel and headed toward Bob's.

_Mama will be angry if I'm home late. Then again she'll ask if I met a boy.

* * *

_

**Different huh? Go easy on me if you plan on reviewing; it was pretty spur of the moment. But I think that this idea is going somewhere. **_  
_


End file.
